I'd Lie
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: Song fic to Taylor Swift's I'd Lie


_I don't think that passengers seat, has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes. _

I remember the time Fabian took me in a cab to help Amber and I pick out a dress for something Amber wouldn't tell us anything about. It was funny because he didn't have a choice in coming but he seemed okay with it. He was telling me about the research he did the night before for last clue we found and I was just smiling and counting the colors in his eyes (5 by the way)

_He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong and I don't think it ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke a fake a smile_

He told me he's never been in love before and he might never be as he ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes. I just smiled and nodded and told him I sometimes thought the same. All the time thinking, hopping that he's wrong. I don't think he thought that I would be the perfect person to fall for. He told me a joke I faked a smile because I was still thinking about him never being in love.

_but I know all his favorite songs. And I could tell you his favorite colors_

_green he likes to argue born on the 17th. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you ask me if _

_I loved him I'd lie._

One of the songs he loves is Right time but he never told me why. He told me his favorite colour used to be blue but now it's green and said I'll see why when I asked. He likes to argue with me but I know we're just messing around. His birthday is the 17th of March. I found that out by looking on his profile. I've seen pictures of his sister, he doesn't talk about her but I know she's beautiful and hope to meet her some day. I told him he had pretty eyes. He said he got them for his dad. If only he could see that I love him every one else can but I lie and say that I don't.

_He looks around the room innocently overlooks the truth shouldn't a light go on doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long._

When we were in his room talking he wouldn't look at me as much as he used to almost like he was trying to overlook what we both know was true. He should know I have had him memorized since a week after we met.

_He sees everything black and white never let nobody see him cry _

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Even when Alfie was taken to the hospital he wouldn't cry in front of everybody only I could see he was holding it back. I try not to let anybody see me wishing that he was mine but it's hard to hide those things from Amber.

_And I could tell you his favorite colors green he loves to argue_

_born on the 17th. His sister's beautiful he has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I loved him I'd lie_

One of the songs he loves is Right time but he never told me why. He told me his favorite colour used to be blue but now it's green and said I'll see why soon when I asked again why that was so. He likes to argue with me but I know we're just messing around. His birthday is the 17th of March. I found that out by looking on his profile. I've seen pictures of his sister, he doesn't talk about her but I know she's beautiful and hope to meet her some day. I told him he had pretty eyes. He said he got them for his dad. If only he could see that I love him every one else can but I lie and say that I don't but I was saying it less and less when people asked.

_He stands there than walks away my god if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you. He'd never tell you but he can play guitar, I think he can see through everything but my heart, first thought when I wake up is my god he's beautiful do I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

As I was setting the table for supper he walked in the room looked around smiled at me and then left without saying a word. If only he knew that I was holding my breath the whole time. I know he can play guitar but he would never tell anybody that he did. He can see through everything I'm feeling but the fact that I love him. Every morning when I wake up he is the first thing in my mind and how beautiful he is. I do my hair and wash my face and pray that today he will see how much I love him.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green He loves to argue Oh, and it kills me His sister's beautiful he has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him I'd lie_

One of the songs he loves is Right time but he never told me why. He told me his favorite colour used to be blue but now it's green and said it was because my eyes were green. He likes to argue with me but I know we're just messing around . His birthday is the 17th of March. I found that out by looking on his profile. I've seen pictures of his sister, he doesn't talk about her but I know she's beautiful and hope to meet her some day. He said that I will when I meet his family. I told him he had pretty eyes. He said he got them for his dad. I am so glad that he saw that I love him. I don't lie any more I just say that I am in love with my wonderful boyfriend.

**A/N I don't own Taylor Swift or her song or the song Right Time. Please review and tell me what you think. 3**


End file.
